


I Can't Believe My Heart

by Jak_Dax



Series: Disney Villains X Reader [2]
Category: Hercules (1997)
Genre: Aerokinesis, F/M, Gardens & Gardening, Kheimokinesis, Reader is a Demigod, Rivers, Slow Burn, Spirits, Undead, Underworld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-02 13:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11510463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jak_Dax/pseuds/Jak_Dax
Summary: Last I checked this was the first Hades X Reader, at least on this site. Not that I'm begging for them, I'm just surprised there isn't one or two more. I got inspired by listening to James Woods and now this exists.





	1. Part 1

The population sign continued to click away as spirits filtered into the Underworld. Hades sat back in his throne, bored out of his mind. Poseidon sure knew how to wipe out a seaside city and now that nonsensical ringing won't stop for another couple hours. Hades groaned and hunched over, rubbing his temple.

"I swear, if one of those idiots go on another massacre, I will cave in this world faster than someone can say Cerberus." Hades growled.

"Sir."

"WHAT?!" Hades snapped, looking to his two lowly minions. Pain and Panic shrunk back in fear, before Panic stepped forward timidly.

"A mortal, it looks like they're sacrificing to you." Panic stated.

"A mortal? Why would they be sacrificing to me?" Hades scoffed, rising from his throne. "Do they want to be killed? Because that's not my forte. I rule over dead people, not make them."

"We didn't stay to listen, we just hurried off to tell you." Pain admitted, following after the Lord of Death. In the other room, the mist swirled and formed an image in the air. It showed a young woman kneeled by a fire that burned lowly. The girl sat on a mountainside, with snow that spiraled around her.

"What did she sacrifice?" Hades asked, stepping around the image. Interesting, he hadn't had a sacrifice from a mortal in centuries, much less a woman.

"Animal sacrifice, two rabbits from the look of it." Pain bluntly spoke.

"But she hasn't eaten and seems to be alone. Those could have been her meal, but for some reason she sacrificed to you." Panic added.

"Let's see what she has to say, shall we?" Hades dipped his hand into the mist and swirled the contents a bit. The image seemed to rewind to back to when the girl was burning the rabbits.

"There..." The girl said softly, as her breathe swirled out into the cold air. She placed the corpses of the rabbits she caught onto the fire and bowed her head. "Hades... God of the Underworld and the earth, please... Hear my plea... Please, bring back my sister... I beg of you..."

"Huh, case of the dead family member. Classic." Hades tapped his chin. There was something off about the girl.

"Should we just get rid of the message, sir?" Pain asked.

"Nah, nah. You know what? I'll pay her a little visit." Hades smirked. "Nutmeg just caught me on a day I was out. No gift for me to help her on her request. But a sacrifice? You know how much that spikes a god's power?"

"... A lot?" Panic hesitated.

"Yes, a lot." Hades rolled his eyes. "I'll entertain the girl. Play with her a little, before returning. Make sure none of the spirits get any funny ideas about escaping."

"Sir, yes sir!" The two chanted, before running off. Hades looked back at the image, before snapping his fingers, disappearing into the shadows.

~

You sighed and rose to your feet. It was pointless. Why would a god listen to your pitiful plea? And much less help you. Your father was never so kind.

You looked off down the mountain side to your small village, nestled in the valley. You frowned, not ready for the long trip back empty-handed. You were considering using your powers to travel back, when you suddenly heard the creak of a branch. As in, something large much be leaning on it.

You spun around looking for a presence, before looking up into the trees. You jumped and stepped back when you spotted someone sitting casually in the tree, watching you.

"Where you going, babe? I didn't think you had places to be." The figure dropped down from the tree and you gaped at their appearance. Fiery blue hair, skulls along their clothes, grey skin, pointed teeth, and a shadowy mist trailing at their feet. You knew who it was and gasped.

"Hades..." You covered your mouth in shock.

"How ya doing?" Hades chuckled, as he sauntered towards you. "Didn't think your little sacrifice went unnoticed, did you?"

"I... I didn't think you..."

"That I would show up?"

"Yeah, actually." You rubbed your neck and stepped back in intimidation. "I thought maybe at most I would get a small sign, like a message in the snow or symbol in the stars tonight. I wasn't expecting a personal appearance."

"You made a pretty hefty plea, kinda gutsy if you ask me."

"Are... Are you considering accepting my request?" Your interest peaked and you dropped to your knees, bowing your head. "Oh, please! Hades, if you can fulfill my wish, I would do anything."

"Anything, you say?" Hades smirked lightly and you felt a shiver run down your spine. But you were determined.

"I would do anything."

"Hm... Interesting. Alright, I want to hear this request. I'll see if there's something in exchange that you can give me that is of equal worth." Hades folded his arms as the ground behind shifted and formed a throne made of stone. He sat back in the seat and looked at you expectantly.

"Lord Hades, all I ask is that you bring my half-sister back to life."

"It might not seem like it, but reversing death is a big "No-No" in my book. Why do you need your dear sister back so badly? And why of all people do you deserve a family member back when others don't get that chance? Huh?" Hades looked at you, bored.

"I don't deserve her back..." You hung your head. "I need her back, because it's my fault that she's dead..."

"Wait, hold on. Back up. What?" Hades sat up in his chair and looked down at the girl. "You killed your sister?"

"I didn't mean to!" You began to tear up, as you held your shoulders. "My powers, I couldn't control them..."

"You're... A demigod." Hades frowned, realizing the threat the girl now posed. Demigods were a rare occurrence in this century. Monsters hunted them down like a pack of hyenas. "Who is your godly parent?"

"Boreas." You frowned, hating the thought of your father.

"The big boss of the North wind and winter, huh? No wonder you hate the guy, he's always giving everyone the cold shoulder." Hades scoffed. A minor god, he was worrying about nothing. The minor god children didn't stand a chance against him.

"Trust me, I have no fondness towards my father." You looked at Hades, pleadingly. "Please, Hades. What can I give in return for my sister back?"

"You know, in the underworld, there's a saying..." Hades rose from his throne and began to slowly circle around you. "A life for a life."

"Kill me then." You stood up, not afraid. "Take my life instead of hers."

"But see, killing someone is just too easy and not helpful in my case at all. No." Hades chuckled lowly, before walking up to you. He brushed some of your hair behind your ear and smirked. "I want you alive. If you want your sister back, you will sign your life over to me."

You gulped and averted your eyes to the ground. You needed to think this through. If you went through with this, you would be a slave to the king of the underworld. You would loose all free will and follow his every command. He was already giving you the chills.

But... You owed your sister her life. She didn't deserve to die so young. Not because of your mistake.

"Bring my sister back to life, no tricks, no loop-holes. You bring her back to life and she's completely normal, and she gets to live a normal life. And... I'll sign over my soul. That's the deal." You stated.

"I like it. You're bold, kid." Hades cackled lightly, before holding out his hand. "Let's shake on it and it will be official."

You hesitated, looking at the outstretched, bony hand. Once you decided there wouldn't be any turning back. You took the god of the dead's hand and shadowy shackles appeared on your wrists, before disappearing.

"You get a week left here in your little mortal village. Once time runs out, I'll come by to bring you to the Underworld." Hades slipped away his hand and looked amused. He brought his other hand up and cupped your face. "I'll see you then, snowflake."

And with that, he disappeared in a wave of shadows, leaving you alone on the mountainside. What did you just agree to?

~

A week flew by and during that time your younger half-sister regained life. Your mother was overjoyed and you were happy, despite a gloom hanging over you. You tried to spend as much time with your family as you could before the week was over. But finally it ended. You wrote a note that night, stating you were leaving and not returning.

You rather leave your family with broken hearts, rather than send them on a wild goose chase.

You walked outside and stepped into the fresh snow from this morning. You took a look up at the sky and wondered if it was the last you would see of it.

"Honey. Babe. I hope I didn't keep you waiting." You jumped and looked over to see Hades emerge from the shadows. "I'm glad you got all ready for me. Usually when I give someone a week they run and head into another country. But you're smart and must've figured that I could have found you wherever you gone."

"You kept your promise and I will keep mine." You stated, before offering your hands.

"And compliant, you're certainly more polite than my last servant." Hades chuckled and took your wrists, pulling you closer to him. "Hope you're not squeamish around ghosts and dead people, because there's gonna be a lot of that down below."

"I sort of figured... Let's go."

Hades released one of your wrists and snapped his fingers. Darkness filled you vision for moments, before a green light appeared in view. Greek Fire. It burned in torches along the walls of the chamber you stood in.

Hades released your other wrist and allowed you to look around. In the middle of the room was a table with Greece and Rome carved into it. Large holes in the walls acted as windows and when you looked out you found the river of Styx traveling on both sides of the tower you were in. You couldn't cross that sea of souls without a boat.

"You are free to travel the underworld as you please, just try not to get into trouble. If I ever need you, I will come to you." Hades stated, nonchalantly. "And since you're adjusting, if you ever need me... I don't know, call out my name or find one of my minions to come fetch me."

"This... Is awfully nice." You admitted. "I was expecting chains and dungeons, no free roam and awful food."

"Hey, I may be the lord of the dead, but I'm not evil." Hades huffed. "And I should lay down the ground rules before you go running around and sticking your hands where they shouldn't. Rule number one, do not eat any food you find or that is offered to you. If you eat food from the underworld, you may never leave and if I get bored of you that would be a problem. I will bring you food from the surface, do not accept food from anywhere else and don't go eating some random fruit you might find down here."

"Okay, no eating any strange food, unless it's from you."

"Next, don't go messing with any of the creatures down here. You're a demigod and there's nothing more a monster wants than to use you as a chew toy." Hades began to pace as he announced the rules. "Third, don't play by the edge of the Styx, you will be dragged and pulled in."

"Duly noted."

"And lastly, do not travel to the pit known as Tartarus. The worst of the worse lives in pieces down there. You wouldn't last five seconds standing around the pit, much less if you actually fell in." Hades tapped his chin in thought. "And I think that covers the ground rules.

"What about, "No escaping"?"

"Oh, sweetheart." Hades chuckled lowly, as he placed an arm around your shoulders. "You'll never be able to escape."


	2. Part 2 (Finale)

A couple days had passed during your time in the Underworld and they actually weren't bad. You found Pain and Panic amusing and didn't mind their company. Hades did scare you at first, but you slowly warmed up to him. He had a sense of humor that you actually enjoyed and you found yourself laughing more in this land of the dead than back at your old home. You weren't sure whether to be relieved or scared.

The Underworld wasn't a huge land though, so within a couple days you knew your way around. With the freedom of being around mythical creatures, for the first time you began to openly use your powers. Sometimes the chambers of Hades' tower got hot and you would summon a small flurry of winds to cool off the occupants. Pain and Panic certainly gained some respect for you after that.

Sometimes while you were bored you would create pictures with frost along the walls, decorating the once gloomy dark and grey room, with light blues and whites. Everything would eventually melt, so no harm done.

Little did you know, Hades grew fond of your company. He was glad you didn't pick fights with him or his minions, but you still tested the bridge between you both sometimes. You could be sarcastic, though you never overdid it. And though he was annoyed at first, Hades came to love some of the drawings you left in frost on the walls. They were intricate and different every time. Like snowflakes.

And yes, he still called you that, even when you gave you're real name and told him you didn't like the nickname. What could he say? He liked to annoy you.

It was another day in the underworld and you found yourself looking out at the Styx, bored. You already covered the walls of your room with frost. What more was there to do? You looked to the base of the tower to see the usual skeletal rower, standing on his canoe. Maybe you could explore some of the farther reaches of this world that you COULD visit.

In no time, you found yourself in the canoe as the skeleton pushed away from the dock of Hades' tower. He paddled down the river and you stayed in the center of the boat, away from wandering spirit hands. Suddenly a form of land connected to the cavern wall made its appearance. It was large enough to be considered an island, but there definitely wasn't enough resources to live off of. The skeleton pulled up to the sandy shore of the island and pointed to something in the middle of the island.

"Lethe..." The skeleton rasped. Lethe? You wonder what that meant. You decided to take a break from the boat ride and walk around the island.

You stepped onto the shore and quickly onto the safe form of land. You decided it wouldn't hurt to inspect the center of the island. A single, but large tree grew in the center of the island, it's branches dipping into a pool of water below it. The pool of water was an inky black and you couldn't see past its surface. You turned around to head back to the boat, when the tree seemed to grab the back of your tunic and give a tug backwards.

"Holy Hades!" You lost your balance and almost collapsed back into the inky black water, when suddenly a pair of hands grabbed yours and pulled you back onto your feet. Hades had appeared in front of you and grabbed you before you could fall. And he looked furious.

"What kind of moron are you?! Do you want to know as much as a newborn baby?!" Hades fumed, his fiery hair taking a red hue.

"What? I don't understand!" You defended.

"That pool is connected to the River Lethe, even dipping your hand in that stuff will make you forget your name. Kapeesh?" Hades groaned and drew you back from the pool.

"If... If I fell in that..."

"You wouldn't know who you were and never would." Hades stated.

"But you saved me." You exhaled, allowing a smile to slip to your lips. "Thank you, if it weren't for you..."

"Yeah, yeah. I heard you shout my name and..." Hades cleared his throat and turned away from you. "It doesn't matter. You loosing your memory would be extra work I don't need right now."

"Thank you anyways." You smiled and leaned up to brush a kiss against his cheek. You weren't keen on showing such affection, but you were really grateful for what he did and it felt right. You drew back and began to step towards the canoe.

"Wait!" You looked back to Hades, who seemed to hesitate. Did that kiss get to him or something? "That skeleton isn't the best guide. I don't want you running into more trouble."

"I understand, it was just so boring back at the tower. I needed a change of scenery."

"A change of scenery, huh?" Hades contemplated for a second, before snapping his fingers. "Got it. I know a place I can drop you off at and there's no way you can run into trouble there."

"And that is?"

"My ex-wife's garden." Hades shrugged, but seeing you raise an eyebrow, he chuckled. "We were under some... Tense terms. We disagreed on some view points of her father, my brother. Just didn't work."

"You married your niece? Classy."

"Hey, not anymore. That tree hugger is gone, for good. That mid-life crisis was the only reason I dragged her down here anyway." Hades swerved behind you and grabbed your shoulders. "And on that note."

Your vision fell into darkness for a moment, before you appeared in a beautiful garden. It was flourishing with flowers and trees. The only bugs that flitted about were friendly honey bees. The air was even cleaner here, than anywhere else in this underground world.

"Wow. This is beautiful." You commented, placing your hand against the trunk of a tree. "I've never seen so many flowers."

"And they said it was stupid of me to maintain this place." Hades smirked, releasing your shoulders. You looked to him with a soft smile, before looking across the garden. You needed this moment of silence. Hades walked over to a grouping of flowers, the shadows at his feet billowing with his movements. He plucked one of the yellow flowers, before making his way over to you. "Asphodel, heard of it?"

"It's a flower that's only grown in the Underworld." You stated, having heard of the flower. "But only in the most heavenly locations."

"Well, bad-a-bing. You're in one of those places." Hades laughed lightly, before tucking the flower behind your ear. His slender fingers played with a lock of your hair as he grinned, his pointed teeth clear in sight. "You know, for a mortal, you're not bad looking."

"Hm, I'm sure I get it from my "godly" side." You frowned and looked to the side.

"Doubt it, Boreas is not an attractive God. Your looks are all human." Hades scowled when mentioning Boreas, but looking back to you his expression relaxed again. "Yep, you're the kind of girl they strap to rocks for monster sacrifices because of their beauty."

"Wow, you really know how to make a girl feel good, huh?" You rolled your eyes, but found your cheeks heating up. Hades smirked and chuckled darkly, as he stepped closer to you.

"Oh, I know how to make girls feel good, but I don't use words." Hades' hands glided down your sides, before resting on your hips. You shivered at his touch, as he leaned his face close, whispering. "Trust me, I have my ways..."

"A-ah..."

"Loss for words? Good." Hades removed himself from you as if nothing had even happened. He looked amused though to see you in a state of shock. "Now then, do whatever it is girls do in gardens and I will be back in a while. If you see any fruit, don't eat it and I'm sure you're grown up enough to handle yourself."

"Yeah, uh, I'll be fine." You cleared your own throat, touching your cheek to cover your blush. What was he doing to you?

"Good. I'll be back soon, snowflake." With a snap of his fingers, Hades disappeared in a shroud of shadows.

Your head was drumming with the sound of your heart and you needed to calm down. You summoned some wind to fan your face, but chest continued to burn. A guy hadn't made you feel that flustered in a very long time. But come on, Hades?

I mean, yeah, he was funny and charming and his voice..  
But he ruled over the dead and teased you and you're basically his slave.  
But he has given you a lot of freedom and he did bring back your sister.  
But he was a god and you were a demigod.  
But he was clearly making advances at you.  
But maybe he was playing with you...

You sighed, ultimately feeling confused. You touched the flower, placed in your hair, gently. He could be sweet when he wanted to...

"I've always thought that men were slime, and every guy I've met has proved me right. Until tonight." You began to sing softly, beginning to wander through the garden. You trailed your fingertips over a row of flowers. "Just when I thought I had it figured that life's a game you cannot win, he comes in and changes all the rules. What I've been taught, I learned the hard way, that life and love are never just. And if you trust, you're just one of the fools...

"And now I can't believe my heart, is saying don't resist him. That I've been on my guard too long. I can't believe my heart surrendered when I kissed him. And told me all I thought I knew, as sad but true, is wrong." You came to some ivory fencing and looked out to the river of souls, that rolled by softly. You frowned and looked back to the flowers. How could something so beautiful grow in a place so dreary?

You walked back through the trees of the garden and an idea came to mind. You created a small cloud in your hands and blew it upwards. It spread across the garden, before beginning to create a gentle snowfall. It wasn't enough to kill the plants, just enough to create snowflakes that melted once they landed.

"If life is worth the disappointment... I hadn't seen one reason yet, until I met the guy who smiles for free. Upon this Earth, there's no one like him he sees the girl I long to be. Making even me believe in me." You began to softly sing, again, as you spun around in the falling snowflakes. You sighed and leaned against a tree, as snow danced around you as it fell. "And now I can't believe my heart has overcome my senses, to help me see that he's the prize. I can't believe my heart says tear down all your fences, that everything you want and more is right before your eyes."

You gently removed the flower from your hair and looked down at it. Maybe you should open up to Hades about your feelings. If he didn't return them, at least you would know and could get over it. If he did return them... You smiled slightly and traced your finger across the petals of the flower.

"I can't believe my heart could be so wise..." You softly whispered, before sitting in the grass. You leaned your back against the tree and decided to rest your eyes.

~

Hades appeared in the garden and looked around, not immediately seeing you. He frowned and walked through the garden, his steps flattening the grass. He blinked when suddenly some snowflakes fell in front of them. You were definitely still around.

He followed the snowflakes and finally found you resting against a tree, clouds hovering over the tree continued to sprinkle snow. Hades smirked and watched you for a moment. He found you adorable, resting like that. You were usually emotionless and even a little cold at times, but right now you had the most content expression on your face. He noticed the flower he gave you resting on your lap and decided to make himself known.

But first...

Hades quietly swept forward, kneeling beside you. You didn't stir and he smiled to himself, reaching out a hand. Hades gently traced his fingers against the back of your neck, receiving a shiver from you before you bolted upright.

"Ah! Hades!" You screeched, sending a glare his way. He chuckled and leaned back on his elbows, grinning at you.

"You crack me up, babe." Hades gestured up to the snow clouds above. "You trying to kill the flora or something?"

"There's not enough to kill it, if anything, I'm watering the plant." You sighed lightly, but leaned forward, remembering what you wanted to say earlier. You bit your lip as your tried to gather the courage.

"Something up, snowflake? You look like you have some dark secret on the mind." Hades quirked an eyebrow and sat upright.

"Hades... Have you ever fallen in love with a mortal before?"

"Strange question. I have never gained a DEEP love for one, but maybe a small attraction." Hades' calm expression became cruel, as he grinned darkly. He reached up and traced his index finger across your cheek. "Oh. Don't tell me. You've fallen for my wit and charm."

"And... And if I have?" You frowned, turning your head away.

"Mhm..." Hades grabbed your chin and made you face him. "I'm the lord of the dead. People might not like you if you pursue me. They might fear you. Do you really want that label over your head?"

"You speak as if there's a chance... Is there?"

"I'll be blunt, snowflake. I think you're adorable." Hades poked your nose. "But I'm not attracted to you."

"Oh..." You sighed and averted your eyes downward.

"But." You looked back to Hades, confused, as he leaned in closer. "I could develop some, given time. I have to say, I am charmed by your submissiveness. I just need to know if you're committed to this hell you're about to open."

"I... I am."

"Then it's a deal." Hades smirked, before pressing his lips against yours.


End file.
